pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Stencil:Episode Info Pages
| season = \#\ | number = \# within season\'\A ((first half of 30 minute TV block))/B ((second half))\' | image = - \Next Language Alphabetically\=((HD Image of Title Card in Language at 210px)) - \Next Language Until No Card Images Left\=((HD Image of Title Card in Language at 210px))}} | imagecaption = Title card featuring ((character name)) | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = ((Place in chronological order)) \Month\ \Day\, 201\#\ \Month\ \Day\, 201\#\ \Day\ \Month\ 201\#\ | overall = \Episode # by production order (half and full episodes counted as equivalent)\ | writer = \Full name of writer\ | director = \Full name of director\ | previous = "\Previous episode in production order\" | next = "\Following episode in production order\"}} " " is the \'\first/second\' half of the ((if applicable))\ \# within season\ episode in Season \#\ of "PAW Patrol". //Retrieve an official summary of the episode from a legitimate source and copy/paste it between double apostrophes. Correct any grammar mistakes (though minimize the change to the writing). Link anything that can be linked, but only in its first appearance.// //This section is for a user-generated recounting of the events occurring within the episode. There are two ways this tends to be done: providing a brief overview of notable events with some generally assumable content with relation to characters' intentions (Sonic's method), and providing a very detailed recollection of most actions without additional interpretation (WIV's method).// //Neither method is preferred at this time, though the following rules apply regardless. Use present tense in the synopsis as if describing the events as they occur. Link anything that can be linked the first time it appears (so if Rubble is mentioned repeatedly, the first time is linked and the subsequent times Rubble is mentioned are not). The linking rule is the same as in the summary, though they do not stack (if Rubble is linked in the summary, he is still linked the first time he is mentioned in the synopsis). Use correct grammar and avoid use of contractions. Finally, paragraphs are to be separated appropriately with a blank line in between. Usually the divisions occur with scene changes.// //Since the synopsis tends to be the longest section of the page and since the following sections are generally limited in writing, the rules for the other sections below will be written here.// //Under the "Characters and Locations" heading, link all characters appearing in the episode under the "leftcolumn" code. This starts with the protagonists of the PAW Patrol, and proceeds with other characters in order of relevance to the plot (and subsequently order of appearance). All characters are linked (assuming they have a page on the wiki), and are put on their own line beside a star. If the "character" is listed as a general group, provide the written number of them in parentheses one space beside the group name if reasonable: for example, "(three)". If the character only makes a cameo in the episode (thus they have been present but non-participative), "(cameo)" is placed one space after the name. If the episode features the debut of the character in production order, "(first appearance)" is placed on space beside the name. In the case of multiple tags, add them in the same order as used above, each a space apart.// //Beneath the same heading, link all locations that act as a legitimate setting in the episode under the "right column" code. Begin with the most prominent/important locations and follow in descending order of prominence/importance. Do not use "Adventure Bay" as a setting, even though there are some episodes that take place outside the home city.// //Under the "Pups in Action" heading, apply subheadings labelled as "First Responders" and "Backup Responders" by placing the text between double squiggly brackets and preceded by "HS|". In the instance when the pups accomplish other tasks in the episode unrelated to the main mission, the "Other Tasks" subheading is also used. Do not use subheadings that will not have anything contained within them.// //Within a template of double squiggly brackets, provide the pups that respond to the main mission in chronological order of provided assignments. First responders are those that are initially selected by Ryder for an emergency. Backup responders are those that are called upon after the initial designations, and may be used either as an alternative to the first response or as a new response to a related situation. In the same group of associated emergencies, first responders are not to be considered backup responders, even if they perform an additional task outside of the original orders. In the event of multiple emergencies occurring within the episode (emergencies that result in their own unique and isolated responses from each other), parentheses are used to indicate the emergency by order of occurrence with relation to the responders. In this instance, the responders are reset and thus a pup may be used for both emergencies.// //On a new line under the pup's template, use a star and provide their assigned duty as a third-person command. If they perform another duty useful to the mission without direction, state the action as a present tense event and use "Also" to begin the sentence. If multiple commands are given but at different times, use "Later," to start the sentence. Overall, these directions should be brief and simply stated. Between pups under the same subheading, use "<.br>" (without the period) on its own line to separate the description of one pup's duties from the next one's picture. If two pups are assigned and perform the exact same duties, their templates are to be placed in the same line, connected by a plus sign with a space to either side (this is repeated when more pups are used).// //Note for the entire page, headings and subheadings are to be separated by single blank lines. The end of the page is to be finished with four consecutive hyphens (producing a line), and the episode template. This is immediately below the final description of a pup's task.// *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *\Important Character 1 in Episode\ *\Important Character 2 in Episode\ *\Participating Character 1 in Episode\ *\Participating Character 2 in Episode\ *\Participating Character 3 in Episode\ *\Group\ (two) *\Other Character 1\ (cameo) *\Other Character 2\ (cameo) *\Debuting Other Character\ (cameo) (first appearance) *The Lookout *Katie's Pet Parlor *Jake's Snowboarding Resort *Use his eyes to look above and read the rules for this section. Also uses the rules do set up this section properly. *Use his megaphone to accomplish the designated task. Later, do another task that will not get a classification as a backup responder. *Use whatever is in her arsenal to complete the mission. First Responders (2nd Emergency) + *Perform the same task as each other. *Accomplish something unrelated or minimal to the primary mission(s). ---- Category:Episode Page Stencils